The Easter Egg
by BAM Aesthetic
Summary: RaiKim. Easter Story. Oneshot. It's easter so the dragons go easter egg hunting. R&R!


**The Easter Egg**

A/N: Last minute Easter story! Gaaaah:) It's gonna be really short, I know that for a fact XD Let's see if it'll be any good. I think XS is my Holiday One-Shot show. Lol. And duh, of course it's going to be a RaiKim. x)

* * *

"Here's the plan," Raimundo said, tossing a painted egg up in the air and catching it, as he paced back and forth in front of the other Xiaolin Dragons, reminding them all of a drill sergeant. They all sat cross-legged, listening to him intently. Well, all of them except for Kimiko, who was leaning on one arm with a bored expression on her face. Raimundo made an irritated face at her then continued talking. "Easter's coming up and I'm going to plan an egg hunt for you all."

"Oooh, Easter! Searching for eggs seems to be extreeeemely amusing! I would like to try," squealed Omi with glee. He jumped up clapping his hands, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"So you'll be the one hiding the eggs?" Kimiko asked, raising her hand, mockingly.

"Yeah," the brunette replied.

"But I want to help," Kimiko demanded, adamantly.

"Well, you can't because you're going to be egg hunting."

"And you're not?"

"Exactly," Raimundo smirked.

"But you'll miss out on all the fun, partner," the cowboy chipped in.

"Fine," Raimundo sighed. "I'll have Dojo hide the eggs or something."

And with that, the Dragon of Fire was content. After all, if she couldn't help hide the eggs, then it was only fair that Raimundo wasn't able to hide the eggs.

"Okay, then. Some of the eggs will be real eggs, and the others will be plasic eggs. We're all going to paint the real eggs, but all the good stuff will be put inside the plastic eggs. Easter is tomorrow, and I've already gotten Master Fung's permission to start the painting today. So, team...!" Raimundo walked over to a table that had a basket full of easter eggs in the center. There were four chairs with paintbrushes placed accordingly, and paints of different colors scattered around. With a "Let's begin!" resonating from Raimundo, the team sat in their chairs and began painting.

--

Easter came, and while Dojo was out hiding eggs, the four dragons were anxiously waiting for him to finish.

"All done, kids!" the green dragon said, slithering into the room where the four were waiting.

"Finally," they all said, as they marched to the fountain, which was their starting line.

"Alright," Dojo said. "When I count to three then say 'Go', the egg hunt will begin. After an hour, meet me back here and you guys can open your eggs and see what you got. Ready?"

They nodded.

"One... Two... Three... GO!"

And each dragon ran off in separate directions, each hoping to find the most eggs.

--

Omi headed for the trees. He jumped up on the branches, hopping from tree to tree, when finally he spotted a blue egg wedged between a branch and the trunk. "Aha!" he exclaimed, and he continued his search.

Raimundo headed to all the bushes, digging through all the leaves. He went from on to another, and in each one he found an egg. He wasn't picky; he grabbed the solid-colored plastic eggs and the elaborately painted eggs. "Typical hiding place, Dojo," he said to himself, before running off to different bushes.

Clay searched in the grass, spotting the different colored eggs against the green. There weren't many that were in plain sight, but he wasn't complaining about the ones that were. He hurried along, getting the eggs before anyone else got the chance to steal them away.

Kimiko was quite hyper; she was searching everywhere for eggs. She looked around the buildings, under any object, and in turn was able to pile egg upon egg in her basket, laughing giddily as she went.

--

An hour came and went quickly, but when the four dragons returned, they were still as excited as they were prior to the hunt. Their excitement was, however, directed at the prizes they got, as opposed to the actual hunt.

"Nice job, guys. I think you've found all the eggs," Dojo said, observing the many eggs stuffed inside each dragon's baskets. He led them back inside where they took their place at the same table they painted the eggs at. They filed in, Omi first, then Clay, then Kimiko, and finally Raimundo.

"Kim, you dropped this," Raimundo said, who seemed as though he was stooping down to pick something up before giving it to its rightful owner. However, he dropped something from his sleeves into his hand. It was one of the plastic eggs, drenched in an orange color that no one else had.

"Oh, thanks, Rai," Kimiko said as she grabbed her egg. She then took her seat and brought her basket onto the table. Still holding the egg that Raimundo had retreived for her, she shook it beside her ear and hearing nothing. She thought that it was quite peculiar, especially since it was so light compared to the other plastic eggs. "Hey," she said. "You didn't take what was inside, did you, Raimundo?"

Raimundo grinned sheepishly then bolted for the bathroom, the only room with a lock.

"RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko yelled, as she chased him. "Give me what was inside!"

"Sorry, no-can-do," he said, locking the door behind him. He stood inside the bathroom victoriously.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko banged against the locked door. "Get out here!"

"Sorry, Kim. I can't do that. Not with you out there wanting to kill me," Raimundo said.

"But you took what was inside my egg!" She yelled angrily.

"Who says I did?" Raimundo inquired. "Why don't you open it." He laughed when he heard Kimiko growl in frustration outside.

"I will, but I know there's nothing inside," Kimiko complied. She popped open the egg and was surprised to find a piece of paper drop out. Curious, she picked it up and unfolded it.

I like you.

-Raimundo

* * *

A/N: Haha, was that too much of a lame ending? I was going to add some more, but then I figured, I'll just stop there. XD I should just put all my one-shots into the same fic, huh? IDK. Whatever. Haha, Happy Easter, guys! R&R!


End file.
